Cinnamon, Chocolate, and Vanilla
by The Black Flamingo101
Summary: Misaki comes home to find his landlord and a certain literature professor want to engage in an activity with him. Just how will he take to being with a man of a different flavor? Rated Mature. COMPLETE.
1. Chapter 1

**So yeah, like my other smut fic "The Foursome" I don't know how I came up with this. But all my other stories have been so dark and angsty lately that I realized: Good god, I started off as a smut writer and I've lost my way. I need to get back to my roots and write some PWP!  
**

**So here it is. Egoist fans, I am sorry for booting Nowaki out of the picture...But this idea was just too good to pass up, and by the end, I think (some of) you will agree with me.  
**

**Cookies!  
**

**TBF101  
**

* * *

**Cinnamon, Chocolate, and Vanilla**

**Part I  
**

"Usagi-san, I'm home." Misaki said, setting his shoes and book bag down on the hallway steps. "If you want something special for dinner let me know soon so I can go shopping…Usagi-san?" The chocolate-haired teen said as he glanced into the kitchen. Finding it and the living room empty, Misaki cocked his head towards the upstairs and listened.

But when no answer came, he shrugged and headed up to the second level. Usagi's red sports car was parked in the lot, so he had to be home. He was probably just up in his office working.

Misaki went up the steps and turned down the corridor, but as he reached up to knock on the door, he swore he heard voices. Craning his ear against the wood he could hear the smoky purr of Usagi's tone, and also…someone different. A deeper, more colorful voice with an audible snap.

Misaki's eyebrows furrowed. It was strange but…he almost thought he recognized that voice…

"WAH!" The teen yelped as the door opened and sent him stumbling into the room.

"Ah, there you are." Akihiko remarked, shutting the door behind them. "I thought that was you."

Misaki glanced over at his landlord.

"Sorry to disturb you Usagi-san. I didn't know you had… company…" The end of his sentence trailed off as his eyes slid over to Usagi's desk, where a fiery brunette sat with his arms and legs crossed and a scowl perched on his face. And even without introductions, Misaki recognized him immediately.

"K—Kamijou-sensei?" He stuttered, taking a step back. Hiroki brought a mug of tea to his mouth, eyeing the boy coolly.

"Surprised to see me Takahashi?" The cinnamon-haired professor asked briskly.

"Well yes—er no!" Misaki stammered. "Usagi-san, you could have told me we were going to have company and I would have prepared something."

"No need pet," Akihiko replied, leaning against the door smugly. "Hiroki is an old friend of mine. Besides his visit wasn't planned that long ago."

Hiroki rolled his eyes, taking another swig of tea.

"You see Misaki," Usagi continued. "I'm having a bit of a problem with my newest publication, and Hiroki has decided to help me out of the kindness of his heart."

"Hah! My ass!" Kamijou barked a laugh. "We've already agreed on my terms. Haven't we, _old friend?_"

Akihiko saw the dangerous glint in Hiroki's eyes, but nodded casually.

"Yes, yes, old boy. As promised I will rewrite those rather embarrassing scenes in the upcoming novel of _Junai Egoist_."

"Damn straight you will."

Misaki's mouth slowly began to drop, and quickly shifted away from the author.

"Uh…J—Junai novel? Wh—What are you talking about Usagi?" He chuckled. "Hahaha, this must be some kind of joke…"

Usagi echoed the chuckle and a cold current crawled its way up the teen's spine.

"Well you see pet, this does regard a _Junai_ novel…and this particular work involves a scene that I need to do a bit of _research_ on."

At the mention of "_Junai_ Novel" and "research" in the same sentence, Misaki eyes shot open and he knew it would be prudent of him to get right the fuck out of there post haste. But unfortunately, the author was blocking the only exit. Misaki backed up against the desk, trying to somewhat hide his complete and utter panic.

"Wh—What….kind of 'research?'" He murmured, trying to stay strong in the face of all that was horny and gay in the universe.

Hiroki set his mug down on the desk, a smug grunt coming out of his mouth.

"Does he always talk this much Akihiko?" He asked dryly.

"Quite, yes." The author smiled, fingering the buttons on his shirt cuffs. "It's one of the things I like about him."

Hiroki stood with a slight sigh.

"Well, I suppose it'll have to do."

Hiroki stepped over in front of the teen, and Misaki shrank slightly under his scrutinizing gaze.  
"K—K—Kamijou-sensei, I—" But his words were cut off as Hiroki grabbed his chin with a strong grip.

"Oh shut up." The professor growled, locking lips with him. Misaki groaned loudly in shock as Hiroki's tongue roughly probed his mouth, and his quivering hands came up to the professor's shoulders. The teen tried to push the other man away, and after a thorough oral thrashing, Hiroki let him, licking a drop of spittle from his lower lip.

Misaki sucked in a lungful of air and began to back away from Hiroki, but stopped as his back collided with the solid chest of the author.

Usagi chuckled and wrapped his arms around his delectable boy toy, nuzzling the teen's chocolate head as he eyed Hiroki.

"Ever done jailbait professor? Or are you one for the older and wiser?"

Hiroki snorted, unbuttoning his shirt casually.

"The latter usually, though I have found I enjoy the younger blood too. I suppose I can surprise even myself."

"Usagi-san…" Misaki murmured as he found himself sandwiched between the two older men. "What on earth is going on?"

"Don't worry pet," Usagi cooed, nibbling on the teen ear. "It will all be clear soon enough…"

"But what do you…" Misaki's words faded as Hiroki drew closer, his lean, ribbed torso now shirtless. The professor sighed, reaching forward to unzip the teen's sweatshirt.

"What did I just tell you Takahashi?…Shut it."

Hiroki took Misaki's head between his hands and kissed him again, dominating the teen with lips and tongue. Misaki grunted as the kiss forced his head back, but the professor's embrace was so skillful and encompassing that he barely had the strength to respond. However, he let out a squeak of surprise as he felt a familiar pair of cold hands tip toeing around his waist and underneath his hoodie. He broke the kiss and quickly tried to regain his breath so he could yell at the stupid rabbit, but said rabbit beat him to it.

"Bite his neck." Usagi said to Hiroki. "He likes that."

Misaki's built up lecture melted into a moan as he felt the professor's teeth chomp sensuously between his head and shoulder, the mouth foreign but the sensation familiar. And his moans began to echo as he felt the author's cold hands slide inside his shirt and tweak his sleeping nipples.

"Uhh!" He gasped, his torso undulating. A slight chuckle escaped Hiroki's mouth.

"That was easy." He mused, nipping at the teen's ear. Akihiko grinned in reply, kneading one of Misaki's reddened buds while his other hand trailed down to squeeze the teen's awakening package. The teen mewled at the touch, all the blood in his body beginning to go south. Two sets of hands quickly pulled off Misaki's hoodie and T-shirt, and Hiroki's mouth found his untouched nipple. Hearing the whimpers and gasps that flew out of Takahashi's mouth, the professor couldn't help but smile haughtily. No wonder Akihiko was so smitten with this kid. His middle name was practically "fuck me."

"Augghhh!" Misaki howled as cool fingers slipped into his jeans and fingered his half erect member. Akihiko licked his lips as he felt the teen's cute little ass brush against his groin, and he made eye contact with Hiroki, snaking his arms around Misaki's waist and pulling him over to the large couch at the corner of the room.

"Wa—Wait! Usagi-san!" The boy protested as he was sat down. But his words were cut off as Akihiko pounced on top of him, unbuttoning his jeans and briefs and tugging them off with Hiroki's help.

Misaki flushed fire engine red as Kamijou eyed his responding dick and tried to push away Usagi as he licked a long line up the teen's trim stomach.

"Well Misaki," Akihiko crooned. "What do you say we prepare for the main act? I'm sure Hiroki would love the first trip up your ass."

The teen mouth dropped in horror.

"Y—You mean we're going t—to have a…._threesome_?"

"No Takahashi, we're practicing for a Shakespearian play." Hiroki snorted. "So Akihiko, how do you wanna start this off?"

The author chuckled, eyeing Misaki's cock greedily.

"Why don't you play with him while I get him ready? I need my fix of Misaki and can't wait any more."

The professor rolled his eyes.

"Impatient bastard." He muttered. He watched as Akihiko kneeled in front of the teen and pried his legs apart. His mouth enveloped the spry, young dick and Misaki moaned, halfheartedly trying to shove the silvery-white head away.

"N—No Usagi-san!" He cried, his eyes closing in pleasure. "St—Stop…"

The author chuckled around the boy's cock and he stopped briefly to coat his fingers in saliva. Misaki felt a large thumb circle around his entrance and he was about to resuming squawking when he felt a pair of hands take his shoulders and angle them sideways. Hiroki locked mouths with the teen again, his hands nuzzling and squeezing the young flesh. Misaki felt the professor's tongue in its entirety and he found himself a little lost in the menagerie of touches. But when a finger slicked up inside him, he let out a full moan into Hiroki's mouth.

Akihiko smiled as he mouthed his lover's cock, glancing up every so often at the delicious picture of Hiroki biting Misaki's white neck and perky nipples. He began to bob his head, feeling the teen dick's jump into full hardness. As much as he wanted to make Misaki come, he decided to prolong the pleasure and slid his mouth off. He probed the boy's insides experimentally with his digits and chuckled as he found him to be ready.

Misaki grunted and flinched as he felt Usagi withdraw his fingers, his body tingling with sensation as Hiroki continued to bite and suck on his upper torso.

"Well old boy," Akihiko grinned, licking traces of Misaki off his lip. "Want a trip you'll never forget?"

Hiroki rolled his eyes, getting off the couch and undoing his slacks.

"You're as arrogant as ever," He said haughtily. "Let's see if your claims are realistic."

The professor stepped out of his khakis and slid off his briefs, his thick cock already hard. Hiroki had long prided himself in his speed and resilience, and he couldn't help but smile smugly as Takahashi saw it in all it's glory and gulped.

"Come here pet," Akihiko said, sitting down on the edge of the couch and tugging the boy over to him. Akihiko rearranged them so that Misaki was lying on top of him face up. But as Hiroki climbed in front of him and slid a lubed condom over his cock, the teen began to quiver. Usagi noticed and wrapped his arms around his little lover.

"It's all right pet," Akihiko crooned, kissing the boy's cheek. "Hiroki's an old pro."

Two sets of hands slid under Misaki's knees and propped them up onto Hiroki's shoulders. Trembling from fear and anticipation Misaki shut his eyes, biting his lip.

Hiroki rolled his eyes, positioning himself, though he could already tell the boy was clenching.

"Relax brat." He growled, but this did little to reassure him.

"Shhhhh, Misaki," Akihiko murmured, resting his cheek against his lover's as he rubbed a soothing circle about the teen's chest. "It's okay."

"Usagi-san…" Misaki quivered. The author tenderly craned down and kissed the boy, all the while making eye contact with Hiroki and giving him the go ahead.

Hiroki slowly pushed the head of his cock into the boy. Knowing he was blessed in the area of width, he knew he had to move carefully since Misaki was so small.

"Ahhh….ahhhh!" Misaki groaned as Hiroki buried himself in his warm, wet recesses. Hiroki hummed, the squeezing heat of the boy absolutely brilliant.

"So tight…" He grunted.

Misaki shut his eyes as Hiroki began to thrust, expecting a thorough pummeling like he usually got from a certain rabbit. However, as his body was moved back and forth, he noticed something. The pace was fast, but also very shallow, creating just enough friction without going too deep too quickly. It was so different from the usual sensation that Misaki let out a contented sigh.

Usagi raised an eyebrow.

"All right pet?"

Misaki nodded.

"That feels good…"

The author let out a ringing chuckle, even though the tinniest bit of him felt jealous.

"Nice job, Professor," He grinned at Hiroki who hmphed in return.

Misaki felt himself being moved back and forth as Hiroki drove into him, his head against Usagi's chest as he was probed deep and slow, his mind drugged in ecstasy. His moans then grew higher and faster and the pace built up.

Usagi looked smugly down at the enraptured teen, his cold fingers fondling the erect nipples. He had guessed that a threesome with his boy toy would be amusing, but he'd never thought that he would enjoy the sight of someone _else_ fucking the life out of _his _Misaki. Just the addition of another skilled person set the air ablaze with excitement, and the author now had more than enough for his novel.

Even still, he wasn't about to stop their fun for a quite a while.

Misaki let out a long wail as he came, his seed catching his upper chest and the side of his lifted jaw. Akihiko smiled as the boy collapsed against his chest, reaching a thumb around to wipe some of the come off the teen's face.

Hiroki straightened up, glancing at the uke with amusement.

"If I didn't know the power of your libido, I'd say this kid was a fucking virgin. He certainly came like one."

Akihiko chuckled musingly.

"No matter how many times we fuck he'd always fresh as his first time. He absolutely enthralls me." The author titled the boy's head to the side and lovingly kissed his cheek, wiping a strand of soaked chocolate hair away from drowsy green eyes.

"I can see why you'd like that," Hiroki snorted, carefully withdrawing himself and tossing the condom into the trash can. "However, I think you'll find that some of us don't come that easy."

Akihiko saw the challenge in his friend's eye, and showed his pearly teeth in a grin.

"Wanna stake a wager on that, _old friend_?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Cinnamon, Chocolate, and Vanilla  
**

**II**

"Of course," Hiroki replied, climbing off the couch and placing a hand at his hip. "How about…whoever comes first has to tell your editor you won't make your Friday deadline."

Akihiko raised an eyebrow, recalling Aikawa's most recent threat of castrating him if he blew off the due date, though there was no doubt that the messenger of such bad news would bear the brunt of the abuse.

"…Make your damn deadlines," A tired voice growled. Usagi grinned at the drowsy Misaki, who was starting to make eyes towards the door through his afterglow.

"Deal," The author replied, carefully shifting Misaki so he could stand up. "So professor," He said, unzipping his black slacks (and making a rather fine show of it). "Have any preferences?"

Hiroki snorted dryly.

"Stupid question. You know I prefer fucking to being fucked, especially in _your_ case."

Akihiko chuckled darkly.

"So then Hiroki, wanna ride me?"

With a single nod, the professor grabbed another condom and tossed it to the author, who kicked out of his pants and slid it over his stiff dick. The spent Misaki was entirely befuddled by the sense of casualness with which the two men discussed the unspeakable, and he was about to try and crawl off the couch and out of sight, when Akihiko caught his shoulder.

"Don't you wanna stick around pet? It's not a threesome without _three._"

"Three's a crowd!" Misaki barked frantically, trying to wiggle away. But Akihiko restrained him without wasting a second, sliding his fingers into the boy's mouth as he pondered.

"Hmm, what to do with you…"

"MPHMMMPH!"

"Ah, I know."

Holding onto Misaki, the author laid down on the couch, sitting the boy on his chest and sliding him forward. Misaki's dick jumped even at the sight of that hungry gleam in the rabbit's eye, and he blushed furiously as he felt Hiroki sit behind him and reach around to tweak his nipples harshly.

The teen gasped, but quieted his cries in horror as he heard the professor mount himself onto Akihiko's cock, deep grunts echoing in his ears. Hiroki closed his eyes and exhaled as he felt himself deliciously filled, and the sighing author seemed to be equally pleased. The flummoxed and horrified Misaki seemed to be the only one who wasn't enjoying the moment, but he was quickly brought back into the game as Usagi grabbed his hips and thrust him towards his eager mouth.

"What do you say Mi-Ki? Want me to rim you?"

But before the teen could reply in the fervent negative, Akihiko had positioned his head and began to smooth and thrust his tongue around Misaki's entrance, making the boy twitch and moan in sensation. They were both very much aware that Misaki was even more sensitive after coming, and the intensity of the author's mouth was almost more than he could bear. He was so engrossed that it took him several moments to realize his body was being slowly rocked. Glancing behind his shoulder, he saw Hiroki grinding his hips down onto Usagi's cock, his eyes closed and sighing grunts spilling from him lips.

"Mmmm." Akihiko hummed, flicking his tongue around Misaki's quivering portal to make the teen moan. Misaki let out another gasp as Hiroki's hands slid in between his arms, finding his nipples and teasing them roughly.

"N—No," Misaki protested weakly, grabbing onto the professor's wrists. Hiroki scoffed musingly.

"Come on kid," He whispered, sliding his tongue into the boy's ear. "Relax a little…"

"K—Kamijou—" Misaki whimpered, still trying to pry Hiroki's fingers away from his perky pink buds. But his pleas were swallowed as Hiroki twisted his head around and locked lips with him, filling the sweet mouth with his hot tongue.

Down below, Akihiko was listening to the soundtrack of his dreams as he squeezed and sucked on Misaki's ass. He'd forgotten how utterly brilliant the professor was in bed, and hearing Misaki's delectable whimpers while feeling Hiroki's blazing portal was nearly putting him over the edge. Seeing how Hiroki was calling all the shots at the moment, Akihiko thought he'd better rearrange this orgy in his favor. With a final lick to Misaki's hole, the author shifted himself away from his lover and ate up the delicious image of Hiroki plundering the teen's mouth.

"Hey Professor," He grinned. "Wanna trade?"

"Why?" Hiroki mused, licking Misaki's lips. "Ready to blow already?"

"Are you?" Akihiko countered, eyeing his friend's erect dick. Hiroki snorted and slowly slid off Akihiko's cock, breathing a pleasured exhale. His cinnamon eyes wandered between the author and his chocolate haired pet, and he leaned over towards the teen, pulling him off the author and situating him on the other end of the couch.

"W—Wait wait!" Misaki stuttered as Hiroki climbed onto the couch on all fours, his muscled shoulder covered in a sheen of sweat. The professor crawled forward and seized Misaki's hips, yanking the teen's lower body and spry package towards his mouth. Misaki let out a strangled gasp as he felt the hot mouth begin to bob over his dick and he twined his fingers in the professor's thick auburn locks, weakly trying to push him away. His green eyes widened as he saw Usagi climb forward and take the professor's hips, spitting on his pucker and sliding his thick member back into it.

Hiroki let out an audible groan around Misaki's cock, and the resulting vibrations made him cry out as well. Akihiko took in Misaki's sex flushed face and licked his lips enticingly. It was a shame Misaki's mouth was too far away for him to pillage, but watching Hiroki suck at the boy's responsive member was a supreme sight to behold.

The author began to rock his hips, pushing further into Hiroki's entrance and stroking his dripping shaft until he was shifting and moaning in sensation. But the amount of attention he was getting only fueled his own drive and he mercilessly sucked and throated Misaki's stiffening dick, turning the boy's face a embarrassing shade of hot pink. Even though he could somewhat control himself during his second time around, Misaki found Hiroki's skills far too much for his horny teenage body to withstand.

But as a surprise to all, it was not Misaki who came first.

Being filled at both ends had stirred memories in Hiroki that he had all but forgotten. Wild, drunk, ecstatic college parties with more dicks than you could shake a stick at. In a startling feat, Hiroki came long and hard into Akihiko's hand, his milky seed dripping onto the couch. The professor slipped his mouth of Misaki's member, trying to slow his racing heartbeat. Surprisingly, Akihiko pulled out as well, stroking his stiff cock as he gave a grin of triumph.

"Not to turn you into the bearer of bad news Hiroki, but it looks like you blew first."

Hiroki scoffed casually, his face completely composed as he turned to his friend.

"Appears that way," He replied coolly, refusing to give Akihiko any satisfaction of his victory. Sometimes there were more interesting things to be gained at gatherings like these.

Hiroki turned his cinnamon eyes back to Misaki, half propped up on the armrest and on the edge of release. Akihiko caught the boy's eyes as well, and he thought it time to shove his dick down a much more familiar rabbit hole.

"Mi-sa-ki," He purred, licking his lips sensually. "Poor thing. Need a help coming pet?"

Normally the teen would have replied with an affirmative _NO_, several pillows to the author's nose, and a dinner reeking of green peppers. But Misaki was in a complete state of inebriation, his dick throbbing and his eyes glazed. He wanted to come. He _needed_ to come.

So instead of resisting Usagi's offenses, the boy looked shyly down at his stomach and subtly adjust his legs so the author could come spread himself between them.

Akihiko's dick jumped at the sight, but eyebrows also shot up in utter shock.

"God Hiroki," the author said. "What'd you do to him?"

The professor leaned back on the couch with a smirk.

"Just gave him the best blow job of his life….think he should return the favor?"

Akihiko's eyes widened, and both men turned back to the chocolate haired teen, their eyes glinting with new vigor.

This threesome wasn't over just yet.

* * *

**Part three will be out soon :) and then probably an epilogue. Thank you for all your reviews here and at yourfanfictiondotcom, which sadly no longer exists. **

**This story is also available on my blog, the URL is on my profile. **

**Kisses, **

**TBF101**


	3. Chapter 3

**Part III**

Akihiko crept forward on his hands and knees till he reached Misaki, taking the back of the boy's neck in his hand and bringing his face towards his waiting lips. The teen groaned as he felt the familiar tongue sweep and probe his mouth, and his trembling hands came up and knotted themselves in thick, silver locks.

Hiroki watched the necking with a slight eye roll, as it was obvious bakahiko and that stupid kid were obviously made for each other. Even still, he felt a little left out of the action and situated himself at the other end of the couch, fingering his drooping cock as he studied the eye candy.

But Akihiko had not forgotten their newest prospect. After a few moments he broke their kiss, giving the flustered, panting boy a smile.

"What do you say Mi-ki? Think you could give Hiroki a little mouth? Or should I say _your_ little mouth?"

Misaki flushed his brightest shade yet, lowering his eyes and sweetly biting on his lip. Akihiko lightly chuckled at his lover's inexperience and turned to Hiroki.

"He's only done it once or twice, so he's a little fresh," The author explained. Hiroki raised an eyebrow, giving the teen a mild smile.

"No better time to learn." The professor murmured. "I gave him a demonstration of proper technique, so now it's his turn to try."

Misaki's eyes shifted nervously, even more so when Akihiko slid an arm under his lower back and positioned him on his hands and knees.

"U—Usagi-san…" He whispered at sight of Hiroki's lower body. He let out a small cry and jerked as the author suddenly slicked his pucker with a hot tongue. Akihiko led a trail of kisses from the boy's milky ass all the way up to his neck and ears, where he whispered in a soothing gruff.

"It's okay love," He cooed. "Hiroki will help you. Just go when you're ready. No pressure."

The boy swallowed hard and looked back to the professor, who stretched out his fingers and brushed them against the teen's cheek, beckoning him forward.

Both Akihiko and Hiroki watched as Misaki leaned down onto his elbows, touching the head of the cock with his lips in a delicate nuzzle. The professor's hands reached out to the boy, his fingers weaving through chocolate strands as he gently guided him closer to his groin. And he watched unblinkingly as Misaki finally opened his mouth and cupped his lips around the professor's member, his mouth every bit as sweet and untried as his personality.

"Good…" Hiroki muttered, not trusting himself to say more on account that blood was already flooding to his dick. There had to be some sort of logical reason why this dimwitted kid could also function as an unbelievable aphrodisiac, but so far Hiroki hadn't found one.

Tiny grunts came from Misaki as his mouth was filled with the professor's thickening cock, and he moaned fully as Usagi began to tease his own member. Although his brain was buzzing with excitement, he had to shut his eyes as he began to slowly drag his mouth further down the erection. It was so thick he felt like he would gag, but Hiroki seemed to sense this and pulled him back a little.

"Don't force yourself so hard or you'll choke," The professor muttered. "Suck, don't swallow."

Flushing redder, Misaki obeyed and began to suck on the head, his tongue and soft inner cheeks pressing sensuously and forming a deliciously textured cavern. Hiroki sighed deeply, stroking the boy's hair and leaning comfortably on the couch.

But the teen's eyes shot open with a muffled cry as he felt Usagi's cold hands take his hips and the man's slick rod press in his cleft. Misaki slid his mouth away with a loud moan as Akihiko entered and filled him deeply and widely.

"Mmmm, Misaki…" Usagi groaned, smiling down at his uke and giving a single rock with his hips. The teen let out a barking cry as his sweet spot was hit and he found himself gripping Hiroki's wrists as the author began to move. Akihiko was a researcher of Misaki, he knew how to get the teen going and how to get him fast. Their position was perfectly intense for getting Misaki to orgasm hard, but he and Hiroki weren't about to let it happen so quickly. The author moved in shallow, slow strokes, letting Misaki feel his girth but not too intensely.

When the teen regained his breath, Hiroki's guided the teen back down to suck him, running his fingers through the sweaty chocolate hair as muffled moans echoed in his ears. Akihiko had increased his pace and slightly changed the angle, rubbing the boy's prostate till Misaki's thighs trembled. As a result of the built up passion, the teen began bobbing his mouth a bit harder, earning a low groan from Hiroki, who had begun to shift forward onto his knees.

The professor took Misaki's head in his hands and began to gently thrust into the boy's mouth, sighing deeply as it slid in and out of the wet cavern. Akihiko shot his friend a sensuous grin and the two worked out a steady rhythm, rocking the delicious chocolate teen in two directions at an increasing pace.

Misaki's mind was a torment of sensation and pleasure as he was sandwiched between the two men. He was trying to breathe through his nose as Hiroki's cock filled his mouth, but each time Usagi pummeled him, he found himself screaming muffled moans. These two were riding him so hard from each end he could hardly take it. His own aching hard on cried for release just as his thin wrists gave out.

"Ahhhh!" Misaki howled, jerking his head away from Hiroki and gripping the couch cushions as he came. The teen lay half propped up as he tried to regain his breath, which was made difficult as Usagi began to piston into him, making the entire couch shake right before coming himself.

The author let out a satisfied breath as he pulled out, his member still dripping with release. Even still, he smiled musingly as Misaki rolled onto his side, liquid dripping down his slender thighs.

Akihiko leaned forward and kissed the teen on the cheek, tenderly combing back his dark, sweaty bangs.

"Hmph," Came a snort from the other side of the couch. "Brat got to come twice."

Akihiko chuckled at the somewhat behooved Hiroki, who had crossed his arms behind his head. Even though he had been the first one to come, an amateur like Akihiko's pet could hardly make him blow his lid again so soon.

"Now, now Hiroki. Considering the fuck fest we just had with him it's only fair. Not to mention he's barely ever given head _to me_. I would say you got quite a share out of his deal. And we're happy you could join us." Usagi crooned, licking the boy's ear. "You bring a bit of spice to the party."

The teen gave an exhausted but entirely negative grunt, curling up into a tired, sweaty heap. Spice was right. Even though this was perfectly normal fodder for the author's smut books, this experience had been anything but vanilla for the chocolate-haired teen, and he wouldn't forget this for a long, _long_ time—

In the darkness of the bedroom, Akihiko eyes snapped open and he sat up, his face contorted in complete wonder at the dream he'd just had.

"Dear gay god almighty," He breathed, barely noticing that he'd been sleeping on Suzuki-san and the bear now sported a rather large drool patch, a string of which was still connected to the author's lip. Completely ignoring it, the author threw back the covers and sprang next door to the laptop on his desk. Although Akihiko prided himself on his many fine sex dreams (and others that were so utterly unthinkable he had pushed to the darkest recesses of his mind, like the one with him and Aikawa in a conference room at Marukawa), this one had been the hulk diamond of all dream smut. Who would have thought a threesome with his boy toy and best friend would be so exhilarating?! It needed to be written down. It had to be written down!

But as he was about to open his computer, a thought occurred to him. Yes writing it down would be good…but acting it out _then_ writing it down would be even better!

Flying back to his room, Akihiko grabbed his cell phone off the nightstand and hit the first speed dial. Fifteen rings later, a very tired and drunken sounding voice answered.

"Ghello?" It growled.

"Hiroki, listen to me very carefully: I _need_ you to have a threesome with me and my jailbait boyfriend."

"Are you as drunk as I am?"

"No, I've never felt more serious in my life!"

"…What!?"

"Think about it! You know how popular my _Junai Romantica _books are right? And how popular my _Junai Egoist _books are? If I combined them I'd become a billionaire overnight! So on the morrow, I expect you to be here and ready to help me gather enough material to write a threesome scene. And in return, I will alter my upcoming _Egoist_ books to be far less embarrassing for you. Well old boy, do we have a deal?"

Silence took over their conversation, though Akihiko could still hear several quiet coughs of utter disbelief in the background right before the hurricane blew through.

"ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR FUCKING MIND?!" His best friend roared. "DO YOU HONESTLY THINK I'M THE KIND OF PERSON YOU CAN CALL AT THREE A.M. AND REQUEST TO HAVE A THREESOME WITH YOU AND THAT STUPID BRAT!? WHAT KIND OF SICK PEOPLE EVEN ENJOY READING THAT CRAP?!

"THAT'S THE LAST STRAW AKIHIKO! THE FIRST THING I DO WHEN I GET UP TOMORROW IS COME TO YOUR PLACE AND CUT OFF YOUR HEAD WITH A BREAD KNIFE! ENJOY THE LAST FEW HOURS OF YOUR LIFE BEFORE I COME AND END IT!"

The dial tone sounded in Usagi's ear and he snapped his phone shut, not the least bit bothered by the fiery death threat. For one thing, judging by how drunk Hiroki sounded, it was likely he wouldn't even remember their conversation the next morning over the sound of his illustriously punctual hangover.

Not to mention he was relatively sure Hiroki didn't even own a bread knife.

With a quiet sigh, Akihiko grabbed Suzuki from the bed and went back to his office, situating himself on the couch with the bear and opening his laptop to write.

Who was he kidding with practical demonstration? He was fucking Usami Akihiko. He could write a best seller during a bubble bath with a pirate rubber ducky as his muse. He had a sparkling good memory at that, and remembered every solitary detail of his dream.

Even still, he wondered what it could have been like…

Maybe Misaki would react better if he told him first thing in the morning. From the pleasure both of them had experienced in the dream, it was more than worth a shot.

**The End.**

* * *

**Hello yaoidom and thank you for your support of another smut fic. This was originally posted on yourfanfiction dotcom because of it's smutty content, but as the site went under I've decided to screw the rules and repost all my lemon fics. If they get deleted, you can always find them on my blog, the url of which is on my profile.  
**

**Anyways, as I had like 30 reviews on YFF for this story (which I lost T.T) it would be wonderful to hear from you guys. I'm always up for lemons ;)  
**

**With three times the love,  
**

**TBF101  
**


End file.
